This project is aimed at ascertaining the role of T-cells and B-cells in immunity to coccidioidomycosis. Moreover, experiments are aimed at ascertaining the prophylactic capacity of chemically modified antigens of Coccidioides immitis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Danley, D.L., Pappagianis, D., and Benjamini, E. 1976. In vitro hemolysis of autologous erythrocytes caused by immune murine spleen cells and spherules of the fungus Coccidioides immitis. J. Immunology (in press).